Choosing the right love
by Young Wizard Link
Summary: First TMM fic. Sometimes faith can be more than fickle... RI & TP DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Choosing the right love by Young Wizard Link

**YWL: **(Slowly walks out and sighs) I know I have another fanfic to finish up yet I couldn't help posting this. Sofar, the couples are going to be Ryou / Ichigo and Tart / Pudding for now and I'll see on what I can do for the future chapters. Just don't flame for any random reasons please. In addition, I wanted to thank my little sister for helping me with this since she wanted to ever so much!

Disclaimer: I will never own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 0: Perhaps Destiny

_Pudding had kissed Tart for more than a small second, if you call sharing a candy drop in an awkward way an actual kiss. Tart did not know why Pudding kissed him and Pudding did not know why she did it either. The only thing that came to her mind is that her best-est friends in the world was beginning to leave to go back to his home planet, never to come back ever again. She didn't want him to go so soon, but she did want him to be happy, right?_

_Pudding wasn't sure about it._

_Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she pulled away from her friend as he got up and noticed the round sugar coated candy inside his mouth._

"_Wha-?"_

"_It's a candy drop," Pudding said with a small smile, fighting back the urge to cry. "It's yours. I'll even give you this and this, all of these. Well…it's because I don't want to make this goodbye."_

_Tart eyed the colorful wrappings of candy in his outstretched hand and then glanced at the younger mew; a slight blush began forming on his face. Somehow, this girl had a way of making him feel very different from what he was use to, but it wasn't all too bad. It felt, kinda good in its own way._

"_Um, well, then…I might come back again to get another candy drop!"_

"_Really?" Pudding asked with a hopeful heart. "You would really do that no na da?" _(1)

"_Uh, yeah, of course I will," Tart, said with a smile. "I promise!"_

-

With the sudden sound of the alarm clock going off, Pudding woke up with a start. After turning it off and rubbing her brown eyes, she awoke to find herself back in rather large bedroom where five other little kids were sleeping comfortless on the room's queen sized bed. Where on earth was she? Pudding had to blink more than a couple of times before realizing where she is.

Then it came back to her. She was at home in her parent's room. Yes now she remembered. Eversince her late mother was gone and her father worked in China, Pudding had remained back in Japan to take care of her younger siblings.

'It's been a while since I last dreamt of that,' Pudding thought as she got up. It has been no more than four years since they went off and left, four full years since the two of them had made their promise…

Pudding did keep her promise very well, but did Taru-Taru keep his?

Then again, as time continues nothing is for sure.

Yet her feelings for him still stayed the same.

Suddenly the sound of her computer quickly caught her attention. It was an instant message from her pen pal in the US.

Cautiously she removed herself from her tangled siblings to reach towards her computer. Because whenever she was in doubt, her best friends were always there to help.

-

"_Cute isn't it?" A _small voice asked, staring down at the house below them. _"No matter what those aliens did, the girl still cares for them."_

"_And so do the other ones,"_ Another voice added, its voice remaining calm as a gentle wind. _"Romance work in strange ways doesn't it?"_

The other voice let out a giggle in return, making the calm one annoyed as ever._ "As funny as it may sound, it is not a laughing matter. It is our job and duty to prevent anything bad from happening, even if we're not good at it."_

The goofy one lets out another laugh._ "But our heart is in the right place, ne?"_

"_Yes,"_ The calm one answered with a smile. _"As dark as it may seem, there is always a light of hope. Now let's do what we can to do what is right."_

With those words said, the two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

**TBC**

**(1) I'm not sure if Pudding actually does say this or is it "Na, no, da?"  
**

**YWL:** Wow, I didn't think I would actually make a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, Sailor Moon, yes, but a Mew fanfic, no.

**PM:** (Pops out of nowhere) What do mean it was just you? I helped too!

**YWL:** Of course, how can I forget? And with no thanks to you, we have THREE ALIENS LIVING IN OUR HOUSE!

**Pai:** Actually, we are known as cyniclons.

**YWL:** Yeah, whatever. Sometimes I don't even know why I'm starting another fanfic when I know I have another one to finish even though I gave up working on it since last year. (Sighs) I hate being lazy…

**Kish:** But you're so good at it. Besides, it might have been deleted anyways…

**YWL:** SHUT IT! I'll have you know that I have a life too! Tenth grade is no picnic! I had to work very hard and my sister wanted to do a P/T fanfic, so I helped her and have this!

**Kish: **You mean work as in playing video games? (Points at Tart who is playing on the PS2)

**YWL:** (suddenly becomes embarassed)(mouths)_ You are so dead!_

**Kish: **You're only saying that because you care.

**Please R&R.  
**


	2. A night with Ichigo and Tart

Choosing the right kind of love by Young Wizard Link & Page Master

**YWL: **Okay everyone, welcome back to another chapter of CHTRKOL! Thank you so much for having the time to review. And what Pudding says is "Na, no, da" not "No, na, da" right? Right, then it's settled.

**PM: **See? I told you that it's "Na, no, da"! (gets hit with a pillow) Ow!

**YWL: **(Has obviously thrown the pillow at PM) Just shut up and go to sleep will you?

**PM: **But I'm not tired!

**YWL:** Then why don't you go play with the aliens? Speaking of which, where are they?

**PM:** (Points) Over there!

**Pai:** (Is the only one there asleep while Kish & Tart are fighting each other on Jaken)

**YWL:** Forget I asked. Let's just get to the disclaimer and chapter okay?

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I own Tokyo Mew Mew? If I did, the ending would have been different.

Chapter 1: Ichigo

"Okay Shirogane, pay up!" Ichigo said with her arms crossed. Almost for four and a half years, little twelve year old Ichigo Momomiya has now grown up to be sixteen years of age. Despite her arriving back from England and her previous breakup with Masaya, Ichigo still remained being the same with a touch of maturity as some of her friends would say.

"Shirogane I'm waiting!" Ichigo said again with a sweet smile. Unlike her everyone else, Ichigo even began working late before the café can close properly, much to Keiichiro's kindness and Ryou's dislike. Ryou sighed as he gave up so easily, giving the girl a twenty instead of ten dollars to her liking. Money was one he didn't care much about. He only gave her a bigger raise not because of her oh-so-sad breakup, but for her hard work, she deserved it well enough. However, he was mostly worried about how much work she can handle without getting hurt. Perhaps the breakup was harsher than it looked, but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet.

"Thanks again Shirogane," Ichigo said as she began to pack up her belongings and leave.

"Don't mention it," Ryou said with a shrug. Ichigo is a strong kid. If she wanted to talk to him, she would let him know. "Hey Ichigo,"

"Hai?"

"Be careful out there and don't go making me come out this late to rescue you peasant."

"Yes, and thank you for the advice you dork."

The two of them ended up laughing as the time slowly reached towards midnight.

-

'At least it's nice to know that Ryou is doing better,' Ichigo thought as she walked through the rainy weather. Only a couple of years ago, Ichigo had never realized Ryou had cared so much for her until she started dating her ex-sweetheart Masaya. The two of them had sneered at each other and had clutched her tightly as if she were rightfully theirs whenever one of them was near. (In their own way of course.)

In addition, when Ryou did admit that he liked her, she roughly pushed him away out of embarrassment, not even knowing what to say about it. She told him that she couldn't cheat on the one she is destined to be.

Whom was she supposed to be destined with? Ichigo thought bitterly, clutching her coat tightly. Whatever she has done will probably stay that way. There was no other way of changing it. Masaya is gone in her life, the words she said to Ryou still stung, and maybe he is slowing healing from it.

'Ryou deserves someone better than me.'

-

The rest of the night wasn't better when she finally arrived home. Whenever the young cat teen tried to sleep, she couldn't. Ichigo would continuously toss and turn to no avail. Therefore, she kept the lights on to brush her hair for a while instead. If not a glass of warm milk, brushing can work just as well. As she placed her hair back into pigtails, she suddenly saw something reflecting in her window from her mirror. A shadowed figure was there as if it were waiting.

'Is it a burglar?' Cautiously Ichigo grabbed her pendant, sneaked over towards her window and prayed to God that it wasn't some sort of molester coming out to get the innocent. Finding her courage, she quickly opened her window, prepared to attack when ready, only to find two amber eyes staring down at her brown ones as their lips met, which caused her to fall over and scream very loudly.

The other did the same as well.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

" ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT YOU OLD HAG!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

-

"That wasn't supposed to happen," the boy finally said, breaking the silence. After the incident, Ichigo had finally let the boy in to explain why he was here even though she was beyond tick about the "accidental" kiss. Kish was already bad enough.

"It's…okay Tart…" Ichigo try to say calmly. "…Just don't ever do that again."

Tart tried to laugh it off, only to find the strawberry's glare overtake him with much fear. "I said I was sorry."

"So, you came here because of what again?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject.

"I have…love problems," Tart said in embarrassment. As much as he hates to say it, it was the truth.

Love problems, Ichigo had never thought that boys would ever have this problem, not to mention the youngest alien either. "And you're asking me if you could stay here I take it?"

"If it's not a problem I guess."

"Then why not stay at Pudding's?"

"Are you crazy? I can't go there, that's a girl's house!"

"Then why are you asking to stay here?"

If the boy's face could get any redder, he would definitely be a real strawberry for sure. "I-I don't know why, I just need a place to stay!"

'Well that would explain it,' Ichigo thought. It was completely obvious that he a crush on the young mew. After putting a small thought on it, she decided to help him out whether she liked it or not, curses for being so darn caring!

"Fine, I'll let you stay for the night. If you want to stay longer, you'll have to follow the rules later in the morning," Ichigo said as she went to get another futon.

"You're actually letting me stay, why?"

"Because I care too much for my own good."

"Oh."

After fixing up the futon, the lights were off as the two went to their own separate beds to sleep for the night. A couple of seconds later, Tart began to speak up once more.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"For an old hag, you are kind of cool."

"You're not too bad yourself, even for a midget."

"Hey, I am not a-"

"Go to sleep Tart!"

**TBC**

**YWL:** There, chapter one completed! Now all you have to do is read and review but please don't try to kill me for the T/I kiss because I think my sister would do that for you. Oh well, what she doesn't know will not hurt me yet!

**PM: **(Appears with mallet in hand) Kiiilllll.

**YWL: **Great.

**Tart:** When you die, can I have your video games?

**YWL: **Over my dead body!

**R&R and thanks again!**


	3. Cruel Destiny

Choosing the right kind of love by Young Wizard Link & Page Master

Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Perhaps in a million years when 4kids goes off the air or when NiGHTS gets a new game, I'll check back with you.

Warning(s): Slight PETA bashing

Chapter 2: Destiny is cruel towards aliens and mews

Somewhere, far away from the planet earth, to the deeper parts of space, lays an uncharted planet where the aliens now live in peace. With thanks from the power of the mew aqua, the planet that was once nothing but a dry desert became lush with grass, tall trees that bear fruit, and plenty of lakes to fish and take water. The alien races, filled with great joy, had celebrated until they can no longer celebrate anymore during those previous years. Now things seem to be normal, calm peaceful and quiet.

Almost too quiet…

-

"It's never been this quiet," Pai had thought aloud. Back on earth, it was probably the afternoon, which meant that it was night here. Dinner has been pass ready and Tart still hasn't come. How very strange.

Kish, who was sitting next to Pai, heard the older one's statement replied. "What do you mean, it has always been this quiet or did you forget? We already have the mew aqua so we don't really have any reason to go back to Earth. Or perhaps…" he paused, his lips forming into a sickening smirk. "Or perhaps there is a reason why **you** want to go **back!** Admit it; you really want to don't you? You want all of us to go way back down to that cozy little planet called Earth just to see the love of your life—you want to go back and see that green haired girl am I right, huh?"

"Don't be stupid," Pai, answered calmly, his tone never changing. Honestly, Kish is becoming more and more stupid with each word he says. Just like the time when they were younger. Whenever Pai said your mom wants to talk to you, Kish would reply with something like; "You're only saying that so you can have all of the room to yourself, I know you, don't lie." Moreover, it was not what he was thinking of either. Maybe the saying is true: "You only grow taller, but you still act like the dumbbell you are," and Kish is the living proof, figures. "You know what I mean. Did you even recall seeing a boy that can control plant chimeras?"

"Of course I do, Tart does it all the time. Heh, where have you been: daydreaming? I just saw him hours ago. So there's no need to worry."

"It's already 11:30."

"It is? Wow, time sure flies a lot faster here than it does back on earth doesn't it?"

"You're an idiot," Pai muttered as he teleported to the younger alien's room.

"So what if I am?" Kish had snapped, but sighed when he didn't find the oldest one in the same room as him. He guessed it would not be so much of a bad idea to return to earth. Things changed a lot more faster there than here, making it a tad boring from time to time, meaning if Ichigo was cute before, then his kitten must be beautiful now— gorgeous even for all he knew! Maybe if he can persuade Pai in some way, he can—

"He's gone!" Pai exclaimed as he came back.

"Really you say? Have you checked outside?"

"I meant he's not here at all!"

On the other hand, maybe Lady Destiny was giving him a second chance.

"So, does this mean we're going back to earth?" Kish asked with a little hope.

"For the time being, not for your fantasies remember that," Pai answered.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say."

-

'Man, can my life get any better?' Ichigo tried to stifle a yawn as she was now working as the cashier for the day. How long has it been since Tart stayed at her house, three days? She was expecting him to stay for at least one day, believing it would be easy to set them up together so he could leave her house and then stay somewhere else. Boy was she wrong. Every time when she tried to talk to Pudding, it always ended up with her being called by Keiichiro to serve a different table or do a different chore. Sometimes Mint would always get on her case and love life. Then she had to stop Zakuro from scaring away the customers, get mouthed off by Ryou (whenever he's around), and the usual favorite: trying to juggle stuff with Pudding while little Ringo was telling her things that she might need help her on during break, causing her to never get a chance to speak with the younger mew at all! It was terrible, especially when she stayed up all night to plan her next idea only made it worse!

Another yawn managed to escape from her. She needed rest, but she can't with no thanks to Ryou keeping close watch. All and all, love is harder than it looks unless your lover was a very close friend. Why couldn't love be easy as her friend Berry Shirayuki with Tasuku Meguro?

Destiny sure is being harsh today.

-

"_Boy, you sure are being harsh today Lady Destiny,"_ The same childish voice from before had said, floating around on her usual broom with a smile on her face. _"How come?"_

"_You don't really want to know,"_ Lady Destiny said with a frown, staring down at the busy streets that were now busier than before. _"And more importantly, why are you calling me by my codename?"_

"_Because we're doing our job right now aren't we, so shouldn't we be using our code names?"_

"_Fine,"_ Lady Destiny said in defeat._ "I'll humor you for now Miss Fate."_

"_You mean Miss Fayte!"_ The childish one corrected.

"_Well, whatever! It's not as if whole world is counting on you and only you! Sheesh!"_ The older one did mean to yell, but not for it to come out that harsh.

"_Slept on the wrong side of the bed didn't you?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Well don't let your spirits come down; the aliens will be here soon so we can help them!" _Fayte said with a positive feeling.

"_Aliens?"_ Destiny questioned, feeling a little pale. _"You mean as in Kish and Pai?"_

"_Of course," Fayte answered._

'_Just great,' Destiny thought. 'They just had to come while I was having a bad day. Oh well, I can't stop them from coming now can I?' _In an instant, a staff appeared before her after she snapped her fingers. It was a bit smaller than her height with a blue ribbon tied to the center and a cats-eye crystal placed on the top._ 'At least I can give them some entertainment.'_

_-_

Sometime later, Kish and Pai both ran as fast as they could through the streets of Tokyo, trying to get away from that angry mob of what they call…whatever they are called!

"Now what exactly did you say to them?" Pai asked.

"How the heck the heck should I know? All I did was tell them what that old man told us!"

"And you believed him?"

"Well how could I've known that these humans don't eat meat, it's insane!"

**TBC**

**YWL:** Please R&R and I'll try to make another chapter after the 4th of July week.

**PM:** Until then, bye!


	4. Welcome to the dilemma!

Choosing the right kind of love by Young Wizard Link & Page Master

**YWL:** Oi, sorry for the delay readers, but whatever the reason is, I am back again from my small vacation. Normally I was going to update on the day of my birthday until I discovered that I wasn't the only one with the same birthday. Therefore, I went to celebrate other people's birthday with the rest of the family.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**YWL:** Mostly for Sasuke and the governor of California, or Sasuke only. Well, that's enough with my ranting and I will give you the chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. On the bright side, at least I'm a fan.

Chapter 3: Kish with Ichigo? Welcome to the dilemma

Another job for the day done and the rest of the mews left to return home. All except for the remaining two, which was Ichigo Momomiya and Ringo Akaii, the newest mew of their group, waving their goodbyes to Berry and Tasuku as they too, begin to head home, holding hands with a smile on both of their faces. It was cute, but it starting to become a little annoying for Ichigo's taste. It reminded her too much about her time with Masaya.

No, Ayoma-Kun is no longer in her life anymore. She is free now, but why does she feel so empty?

-

"Ichigo-oneechan, do you have to work late again today?" Ringo asked, breaking the girl's thoughts.

"No not tonight Ringo," Ichigo answered, locking the café's door with its key. "Shirogane-San said I should take a break from working so late. In my opinion, I think he doesn't want me to get a higher raise just like everyone else as usual."

"So does this mean that Ringo will be taken home by Ichigo-oneechan instead of Keiichiro-Oniichan?"

"Yep, just to make your older brother worry less about you and not have to be so suspicious to me!" The teen shuddered at the thought. Years ago when her and rest of the mews fought against Gato to save the penguin mew, her older brother made the cat mew promise that she would take good care of her if anything bad happens to him despite the fact that he didn't like them and the idea of his little sister fighting with them. Now that she thought about it, Ringo's older brother did have a big resemblance to almost looking like Ayoma-Kun.

Yet again, the name pops up and a small blush appears on her face!

Ringo gave out a small giggle as she reached for Ichigo's hand to take. Just as the two began to head towards the bus stop, Ichigo froze, feeling another strange and familiar feeling pass by, a feeling that she didn't like.

"Ichigo-oneechan, is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry if I scared you Ringo. You go on ahead."

As the second younger mew walked off, Ichigo turned to where the feeling once was, her lips twitching slightly.

Something bad was going to happen and she knew it!

-

Tart never understood how women work. He knew all sorts of things that kids his age should know, all except for girls like Ichigo. However, he did understand how much she needed things done like cooking and cleaning. They both took turns each day since her parents were rarely at home. If he wasn't too stubborn, he would have even called her "Onee-chan" or "Onee-sama" if he wanted, but he would never live it down if he did, especially in front of his so-called friends like Kish and Pai.

Now that Ichigo is, once again, back in one of her crazy moods had locked the door to her room and kicked him out to sleep in the living room as well, as if it were his fault. He glared at the stairway with hard eyes. None of this was fair.

From behind, Kish was sitting down on the couch lazily, tilting his head left to right and twisting his wrist in the air as if he was humming to a happy tune.

"What are you so happy about?" Tart asked as he turned to face him.

"My little kitty still loves me," Kish answered with a happy sigh.

On second thought, it was his fault. All because he just had to get out of the house to avoid smelling anymore of those scented strawberry candles. Ichigo said it was made to calm her nerves like every other girl, yet to him the smell was all too much for him to bear! Making him find his middle-aged friend hiding in the ally, then taking him to their house, which caused many fights from Ichigo (who had enough on her plate to deal with.) and Kish.(who couldn't keep his hands and lips to himself.)

"No, she doesn't," Tart said with annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. "And with no thanks to you, I don't have a place to sleep anymore! And I was really hoping to find out what the new plan is…"

"You mean you actually sleep in her room? I never thought you were the type to love older women! Especially with my kit—"

"It's nothing like that you stupid idiot! And stop calling Ichigo yours, because she isn't!"

"It doesn't seem like it to me, but since when did you call her by her name, I'm a bit curious to know why."

"Shut. Up. I don't like her like you do."

"Right, whatever you say."

"At least I'm not the one beaten by a group of protesters and then losing a comrade."

"Okay, you got me," Kish said with a fake hurt expression. "I know it is my fault that I lost him, but he did say to split up until everything's cleared up. So, I think we'll see him tomorrow in the morning."

"Yeah, you think," Tart muttered. Shoving the older alien off the couch, he made a bed for himself, using the blankets and pillows that the strawberry mew had thrown at them while his friend complained.

"Not to be rude or anything, but isn't that supposed to be my bed due to the fact that I was sitting on it?"

"Not anymore!" Tart said childishly with his tongue sticking out. "Besides, I wasn't the one that kissed her so you brought this upon yourself! See you in the morning!"

Kish just sighed while shaking his head. The poor boy had no idea whatsoever about what he had been through to make it here. Both him and Pai had to run almost everywhere to avoid those freaks with animal costumes before being killed. In the end of it, it was all wroth it just to get a simple kiss from the one he loved and he knew that his kitten did enjoy the kiss than she thought.

-

Ichigo could not believe it, she was right the entire time! Something horrible did happen and now he is sleeping in her living room along with the younger alien she had thrown out. 'I now have another mouth to feed,' Ichigo thought bitterly. Having Tart was okay because he mostly helped around the house. Kish on the other hand, let's just say, that she didn't like thought of it very well. All he would probably do is lie around while trying to woo and kiss her at the same time.

Although, the kiss wasn't too bad…

Wait, since when did she think about that! His kisses brought nothing but trouble whenever she's around him, and yet, why did her lips crave for more?

'No!' She told herself. 'This is stupid, stop thinking about it! You don't like Kish; he's nothing but a pervert and a jerk! You don't like him at all! Yes, keep telling yourself that.'

'_Why?'_ Another voice asked._ 'Why would you want to say something like that? Don't you like him enough as a friend? Why not take a chance to move to the next step?'_

Ichigo froze. She didn't know how to answer that question. Masaya is gone and she liked Ryou, right?

She wasn't sure anymore. Perhaps a nice long rest would do the trick, yes, a nice long rest indeed.

Ichigo lay on her bed and finally drifted off in a deep slumber, letting her mind wonder away into careless dreams.

No one knew what the next day would bring.

-

The next morning came by as quick as a flash. It was six a clock in fact which meant that the day has officially arrived. Well, for Pai's case it was even though some humans did not wake up until around 7:00 or 10:00.

However, Pai did not care how another person's life worked. What he did care about is that the close was clear and those annoying protesters were suddenly gone as if it were magic, a quote often used by humans to say that if someone else had stalked them for almost twenty-four hours non-stop had somehow stopped the next day as if they 'disappeared.' For one thing, Pai did not believe that something as big as that crowd could disappear in an instant: gave up looking perhaps, but never disappearing, unless, you were some type of magician…

No, the oldest alien of the group did not have time to think about useless things such as 'figure of speech'. Why people used it, was mystery to him as well. He had to find both Taruto and the idiot Kishsu before leaving this planet, and to his luck, the all too familiar café was in front of him. All he had to do was walk there to find all his answers. Or at least he was until someone with short dark hair and matching eyes came heading his way by using roller blades to travel.

'A kid,' Pai thought. What was a kid that looked like in his teens doing at this time of hour? When he last checked it was almost the end of June, which meant school won't be back until the beginning of September. However, this did not satisfy him just enough. Although he was dressed up nicely as if he were going to some sort of day/night job. Could it be that this kid worked at Café Mew Mew?

No, it couldn't be. The kid was going the wrong direction.

While still in his thoughts, the alien avoided the boy with ease as he rolled by. However, the person from behind did not, only to fall down and feel rather startled.

"Oops! My bad, are you okay?" A voice asked. Most likely, it was the boy.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine, really!" Another voice answered, this time the voice was very familiar. "Besides, it's my fault for not seeing you. S-so I'm sorry!"

"Okay then if you say so," The boy said. "Anyways, I have to go and wake up Berry for work and her hug for today! So, I'll see you later during work Lettuce, bye!"

"B-bye…" Lettuce muttered quietly.

'Lettuce?' Pai thought suddenly. It couldn't be! Not the Lettuce he knew is it? He quickly turned around and sure enough, it was her, sitting on the cold ground while trying to put things back in her secure bag. Without even thinking, he walked over to her and held out his hand. The girl took it in return. "Are you sure you're alright?" He suddenly asked.

Looking up, she was surprised to see who it was, despite the fact that he disguised himself as a human being. "P-Pai-san?"

'She knew?' Pai only nodded, not entirely sure if he should reply or not. However, it made her blush in return. It looked sort of cute on her in a strange way, a word that he rarely uses in his vocabulary. Suddenly figuring out what he thought, he let go of her and turned away quickly. What was the strange feeling that he has? It felt odd and yet good in some sort of way. When he turned to look back to see that the girl was still there, he decided to ignore the feeling for the time being, remembering that he had a mission to finish.

"…I suppose you wouldn't mind if I walk with you to the café do you?"

Lettuce shook her head. "N-not at all Pai-san."

Pai smiled a little as he took her hand and walked towards the café. He knew that eventually he would find the two of them there.

**TBC**

**YWL:** Okay, chapter three is here and finished for now! I'm a little bit surprised that I added another couple to the story and I hope you wouldn't mind if I did. 'Till then make sure to review if you want and I don't mind if you give some ideas. And many thanks to Applecake for her support!


	5. Working at the cafe

Choosing the right love by young Wizard Link & Page Master

Choosing the right love by young Wizard Link & Page Master

**YWL:** Finally! I'm back with an all new chapter, and I apologize for the very long wait. Thank you for your patience.

**PM:** But sis-

**YWL:** What is it Page?

**PM:** Since you haven't updated in a long time there are people out there that have probably given up on your work. That and the aliens are confused with the wrong seasons!

**KP&T:** (Are busy singing Christmas songs)

**YWL:** (Slaps forehead) Oi… This is what I get for taking so long.

Disclaimer: I have nothing new to say today except that I'll never own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 4: Working at the café: A talk between aliens

It appears that time itself had froze once Ichigo and the two aliens had entered inside the café. Ichigo stared at the three people in front of her in complete shock and disbelief. Ryou, being one of the three people, stared blankly back at her after cutting his conversation off with Pai and Lettuce for just a small second before letting out a small "Oh, you're here early."

Ichigo, finally out of her shocked state, huffed in annoyance. "Well of course I'm here early moron! I've always have or did you forget stupid!"

Pai, ignoring the argument between the two companions, stared at the two aliens with a hard expression on his face clearly saying "You've got some explaining to do you two."

Kish and Tart both gulped nervously. Today was definitely not a good day.

-

"Honestly, what were the two of you thinking?" Pai asked with a hint of annoyance in voice.

Tart blinked with surprise. "What was **I** thinking? What were YOU thinking following me here?" Tart retorted, pointing at both Kish and Pai.

"We or I in fact, was **not** following you," Kish answered.

"Then what would you call it?" Tart yelled back

"Umm…" Kish trailed off.

"Spying?" Tart interrupted "Anyways you're not important and what are you doing here Pai?"

"Well Kish said he was coming to earth and-"

"He came to find his girlfriend!" Kish interrupted with a smile.

Pai glared at him thinking 'Do you ever shut up?'

"What?" Kish asked without a single clue about what was going on.

Pai sighed. "Well if we're done here I'd like to get back to work," he said as he went to talk to Ryou.

"Work?" Tart asked, confused.

"He means that he's trying to get us jobs here," Kish said in a serious tone.

"Oh."

"Or on a lighter side, it can be another way to get closer to your one true love!" Kish said, his seriousness gone in an instant. How was it even possible?

Tart blushed with embarrassment. "S-shut up! What do you know?" With those words said the boy quickly rushed off.

Watching the scene could only make the second oldest alien chuckle. He could see right through the young one that he liked the young mew who looked about the same age as him and that the eldest one had a small liking towards someone as well. "I guess working here won't be so bad,' he thought while watching the strawberry mew work and take orders.

**TBC**

**YWL:** Remember your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
